The Princess And The Frog
by xMagicMayhem
Summary: Disneys Princess and the Frog goes winx style. Would you ever kiss a frog? Layla wouldn't. But what happens when the Winx Club do something their going to regret. ALL PAIRINGS! Full of Romance, hurt/comfort and slime.
1. A Birthday to Remember

**I Dont not own winx Club - Wish I could. Winx club - copyright-Iginio Straffi - Rainbow S.P.A **

**Princess and the Frog - copyright - Disney**

The Princess and the frog

Evening star is shining bright,

So make a wish and hold on tight,

There's magic in the air tonight,

And anything can happen.

As the calm deep blue waves crashed against the Realm of Tides, beautiful mermaids leaped in and out of the ocean, their golden flowing hair cascading wildly. Their stood in the centre of the serene ocean was the ancient castle of Tides, home to the King and Queen and their beautiful daughter, Layla. The night was filled with darkness. A single light was on in the bedroom of Layla. It was her 10th birthday and her friends; Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Bloom of Sparks, Princess Musa of Melody, Princess Flora Of Linphea and Princess Tecna of the planet Zenith. They are the WINX!

Layla's POV of her friends.

Stella is the most annoying, talkative 'girly girl' of all the friends. She's completely insane about clothes, oh, and let's not forget BOYS! But I feel great sorrow for her as her parents are divorced, so she spends most of her time with me and my family. I know that deep down she's not alright when she says so, she wished her parents would get back together. She has the power of the Sun and Moon. But lately she's been drowning her sadness in chocolate syrup of MY pancakes. No joke. It ain't funny. She's the stupid bimbo.

Tecna is the logical one in the group, everything in that girls mind is about numbers, she can get on your nerves, but she's always right, whenever she's wrong she's right. She's intelligent; no wonder Stella gets her to do her math homework. She has the power of Technology. Anyway, never say anything about her hair colour. Trust me you don't want to know! She's Miss. Know-it-all!

Bloom is the self absorbed one, she has 2 pairs of parents, and her biological parents live on Sparx, with her dead sister Daphne, strange you would have thought that if you were dead you'd be dead, not alive! Anyway, her other parents, her adopted parents live on Earth, there so much nicer, and they don't expect us to use manners. Pish Posh what does a girl need manners for. Stubborn Mule.

Flora, now there's a girl you don't see every day; nice, kind, helpful, quiet, helpful, loving, caring, shy and sensitive. She's extremely passionate about nature, her fairy power allows her to control nature. She lives with her parents and her cute little new born baby sister Miele (Rose- Whatever). She's the cry baby of the group.

And lastly, my best, best, best friend Musa. She into all types of music as do I and we both love dancing. Although, she's not allowed to listen to music at her, since her mother died. Musa as terribly sad, she loved her mother. Since then, we all cared for her as our own. And well, no names for her, although she has anger problems, don't say. I remember our first day at playschool, a bully pushed Flora off a swing, she cried, and Musa marched right up to the Bully and punched him in the nose, kicked him in the gut and God knows where else. He ended up paralysed in hospital for 4 months. Musa even got away with it. Now you know never mess with Musa!

And This is me, Layla, Princess of Tides, strong and outgoing, never listens to no one - well except my parents.

Anyway, inside the room of Princess Layla, her sweet mother was telling them, her favourite story of, wait guess; the princess and the Frog. Unfortunately this was Stella's favourite story, well, any story that involved kissing someone and meeting her handsome prince.

"Just in that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded: Oh, please, dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell, that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch" Her mother told.

"There comes my favourite part" Stella mumbled as her smile grew into a huge grin and her golden twinkling eyes grew wider and wider.

"And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward... raised him to her lips". Layla glanced around the room, a sign of laughter and relief flew across her face as she saw her friend Musa, covering her ears with large fluffy white pillows. She obviously didn't like the story either. Who would blame her? Would you kiss a frog? I certainly wouldn't ever in my life time. Layla's eyes swirled to the rest of her friends. Bloom and Flora lay down on the floor, they thought that a story like this was romantic, what is romance anyway – I can tell you – It's GARBAGE! Tecna, well it seemed as though she wasn't listening. What was she doing, she was on her computer. WOW never thought that she'd do that!

"Where the hell do I get my sarcasm from? Not my mother, or my dad" Layla thought.

"And kissed that little frog! Then the frog was transformed into a handsome prince". The girls squealed, of course except Tecna, Layla and Musa.

"They were married and lived happily ever after. The end" her mother had finally finished.

"Yay! Read it again read it again!" Stella yelled while jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Sorry Stella, it's time for girls to going to sleep".

"Oh" The girls moaned. Laylas mother laughed.

"Good night, Layla" Her mother kissed her forehead and left the room.

"There is no way in this whole wide world ... I would ever, ever, ever I mean never kiss a frog. Yuck!" Layla said. Bloom and Flora had a look of disgust of their faces. They were obviously shocked.

"You said it girl" Musa cheered showing her 2 thumbs up.

"I totally agree, it's illogical to kiss a frog, if it's alive or dead. If it's dead then by kissing it your initially kiss the decay and rot on the frog. This could set upon the bacteria and make you extremely ill". Tecna explained.

"You guys are no fun!" exclaimed Bloom.

"So you'd never kiss a frog?" Stella said, this caused Laylas eyebrows to arch. _Where was she going with this?_

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"Here comes your prince charming, Layla. Come on, kiss. Kiss the groom!" She shouted while holding her precious white fluffy cat, she pushed the poor kitten up into my face! I slowly tiptoed backwards, not watching where I was going. I suddenly tripped over a colossal pile of books that went flying all over the room.

"No!"

"Yes, Yes!" pushing the kitten closer to my lips.

"Stop it!" I screeched, pushing the kitten away from my face before it infected its diseased mouth into mine.

"I won't, I won't, I won't!" Layla repeated.

"I'll do it" Bloom yelled. Bloom rushed over to snatch the kitten from Stella. She puckered her lips and kissed the kitten. The kitten meowed with terror and scrambled out of Blooms hand. He ran as fast as her could out of the bedroom.

"I would kiss a frog. I would kiss a hundred frogs, if I could marry a prince and become Queen of Solaria". Laylas other had heard the ruckus and went to see what the trouble was.

"You girls, stop tormenting, that poor little kitty". She picked the kitten up and began to stroke it gently. The kitten purred softly.

"Poor little thing" mumbled Musa.

"Tallulah, Tallulah!" someone shouted. It was King Radius. He come to check on Stella for the 4th time this night.

"Daddy, Daddy, look at my new dress. Isn't it pretty? Mommy sent it me".

"Hah, hah, look at you." Radius twirled his Stella around. "Why, I'd expect nothing less for my Stella Bella".

"Daddy, are you and Mommy gonna get back together?" Stella questioned. Her Sunlight eyes grew wider and wider, her pink lips pouted. She was on her knees.

"Please, please, please, please!" she pleaded. Radius looked at Tallulah, his eyes begging for help. Tallulah sighed.

"Well..." Radius started. _What am I supposed to tell her, that she's never gonna see her mother again, that she's moved on and got someone far better than me. Or do I tell about the Countess that I've got my eye on. Should I tell her that I'm falling in love with someone else? Oh, please someone help me._ Stella smile soon faded as she saw the distressed look on her father's face.

"Stella, my dear Stella, it's Laylas birthday, have some fun. You father will talk to you later". Tallulah comforted Stella, her frown raised into a bright big smile. Stella tightly hugged her and ran over to hug Layla. King radius left.

"I'm sorry Layla. It's your birthday and here I am thinking about myself. I'm a terrible friend." Stella whispered into her friend's ear. Tears tricked down her face.

"Don't worry Stella; everyone knows you've got a lot on your mind. You're not a terrible friend" Layla whipped the tears off Stella's face. Her eyes were deeply bloodshot.

"Now come on, time for truth or dare!" Layla shouted as she grabbed Stella's wrist and yanked her over to the other girls.

Teredor, Laylas father crept into the bedroom. A delicious spicy aroma inhaled the air. The girls noses sniffled, their taste buds tingled as their tongues danced.

"Who wants to try my most famous Gumbo?"

"Me!" the girls shouted. Their rushed over to Teredor.

Awhile later, Teredor had handed bowls full of his most famous Gumbo.

"You know the thing about good food? It brings folks together from all walks of life". Layla hugged her father.

"It warms them right up and it puts little smiles on their faces". Teredor explained. Stella giggled.

"And this Gumbo recipe has been passed down from generation, to generation."

"Dad your gumbo is always delicious" Layla stated while her mother whipped the mess off her green night dress.

"That's right, baby girl".

"Hey everyone look" Flora yelled while pointing to the starry sky that stood lonely outside the balcony". The girls piled out outside.

"Where're you girls goin'?" Teredor questioned.

"Stella's fairy tale book said, if you make a wish on evening star it should come true". Bloom replied.

"Hmmh, why don't you make a wish Tecna" Flora asked.

"Because it's just a myth! There's no such thing as wishing on a star and it coming true!" Tecna yelled. The room was silent.

"It will come true if you wish with all your heart" Tallulah whispered, she placed her hands on Tecna's shoulders and smiled.

"But you remember, that old star can only take you part of a way. You got to help him with some hard work of your own. And then..."

"You can do anything you set your mind to." Her mother finished.

"Just promise your Daddy one thing Layla?" Layla got her mother's full attention.

"That you'll never, ever lose sight of what is really important. You'll look after your realm, whatever evil comes, you fight it with your head held high. All of you." Her mother said while glancing at Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna and Musa.

"Okay"

"Sure"

"No Problem"

"You have my word"

"Sure thing dude!"

"I'll do anything you tell me mommy!" Her parents smiled.

"See you in the morning, baby cakes" Her father lightly kissed his little girl.

"Get some sleep." Teredor winked.

"What did you wish for Tecna?" Stella asked.

"That you'd SHUT UP!" The girls giggled, except Stella. Stella threw a pillow at Tecna who easily dodged it.

"What about you Musa?"

"I wished that Stella turned bold and all of her makeup was burned and she looked..." she was interrupted by a pillow knocking her out of bed.

"What was that for?"

"Why the heck is everyone insulting me!" the light fairy grew angrier and angrier.

"Cause its funny!"

"No it's not, Musa, Tecna apologise this instance" Flora yelled quietly. She was never one to yell.

"Chill Flo! Anyway, I didn't wish that I was just messing. I actually wished that Dad has a happy life and starts to love music again".

"You could have just said that!"

"I wanted to, but I just really wanted to piss you off"

"MUSA!"

"What did you wish for Flora?" Bloom asked desperately trying to change the topic.

"_Stella that hurt, you're so gonna get it!"_

"I wished for world peace upon the magic dimensions"

"_MUSA YOU SO DEAD, JUST LOOK AT MY HAIR! NO GUY WILL EVER DATE ME!"_

"_YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DATE, YOUR 11!"_

"I know Stella wished for her parents to get back together, I on the other hand wished that Mike and Vanessa are okay"

"What about you Layla, what did you wish for?"

_Layla didn't know what to wish for, there are many things she wanted or hoped for._

"I wished that my parents are well and I become a great fairy when I attend Alphea the school for fairies".

"_MUSA DROP THE MAKEUP AND STEP AWAY FROM MY DESIGNER HANDBAG! IT'S COUTURE!"_

"I think we need to split them up before there's nothing left of my BEDROOM!" Layla yelled in panic. The girls giggled and followed Stella and Musa.

**Please Need Help, any wacky ideas that Stella and Musa could say or do to each other in future chapters. Thanks. **

**xMagicMayhem**


	2. The Past

**8 Years Later...**

**Sadness grew across the Realm of Tides over the past 8 Years. Tallulah, Queen of Tides sadly passed away. The kingdom was hurt, but not as hurt as the Teredor, the King and Princess Layla. The King locked himself away in his kingdom, the people had hoped that the Queen would come back, but there was no hope. The king banished himself and swore never to leave his castle room as everywhere he went he was reminded of her. Layla grew sadder without the company of her father, she spent most of her life crying on her bed. Her friends were worried about her; they called Layla every single night, payed visits but no one answered. It would all be over when the semester of Alphea came. They were are attending, sharing the same room. Maybe things would get better.**

"**Well Miss Layla, Princess of Tides, it's gonna be a rough day ahead. Don't you worry, Mother. I'll be there soon" Layla said to herself. She'd almost finished packing. **

"**There's no point in living somewhere where you're not wanted". **

**Layla strolled along the corridors of the palace, she missed her mother. She passed her father room.**

_Would it be best to knock, it is my last day, should I say goodbye. It wouldn't hurt. Would it. _

_**She gently knocked. No answer. Layla grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. **_**Lying on a grand luxurious bed, grasping on a picture of her mother was her father.**

"**...Dad..." Layla whispered.**

"**Who told you to come in" her father said in a harsh monotone voice.**

"**..I'm sorry...it's just that...Today's the day I'm going to Alphea" Layla was stuck with words. What was she supposed to say?**

"**Good..." **_Good, how it that a good thing? You're supposed to say don't leave or I love you please stay or I wish you luck. Good? Who are you and what have you done to my father._

**The room was silent.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING STANDING HERE FOR? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT ALPHEA". Layla was shocked and scared by her father's sudden yell. Laylas hand quivered in shock. Tears leaked through her eyes. She picked her luggage and quickly ran out of her father's room nearly knocking over half the passing servants. They felt dearly sorry for the poor princess. Since they were not allowed in the Kings quarters they treated the Princess with up most delicacy and love. Treated her like their own daughter.**

**Layla stormed out of the Palace and ran forth to Tides Station. She was supposed to meet Musa and her friends; they would go to Alphea together. As Layla neared the Station she began to sing 'Blackmores Night – Where are we going from here'. Meanwhile, inside the King's Quarter, the King stood lonely watching Layla as he peered out of the dusty curtains. **

"_I was too harsh of her". He sighed. He felt guilty for the past 8 years, since his wife's death. He'd made life miserable, for his people, his daughter and himself. He couldn't change that fact the she was gone. He closed the curtain and went back to his bed. His Face over the years grew paler and paler and was aged with a thousand wrinkles that scrunched upon his face. His eyes were grey and filled with gloom, they were bloodshot. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in years. _

'_On a long road, miles to go  
I'ts winding and cold and its covered with snow  
But I ask you what we all want to know  
Where are we going from here..._

Lines on my face, lines on my hands  
Lead to a future I don't understand  
Some things don't go as they're planned...  
Where are we going from here...

Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time  
Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme  
We lose our way, trying to find  
Searching to find our way home...  
Trying to find our way home...

As the day dies, with tears in our eyes  
There's too few hellos and too many goodbyes  
Silence answers our cries...where are we going from here...

We're all on this road, with miles to go  
Braving new pathways into the unknown  
But who do you ask, when no one really knows  
Where we are going from here..._'_

**As if on cue, as she finished the final line, she saw a familiar face, bright golden yellow hair flowing swiftly in the light breeze in the city of Magix. Her beautiful flawless face glistened as she smiled.**

"**LAYLA" the blonde screamed as pushed past her guards who were struggling to hold her luggage. They tumbled to the ground as Stella hugged Layla as hard as she could. **

"**...a.. Ca...n't ...brea...the" She choked out. Stella loosed her grip.**

"**Sorry, now anyway I wanna hear the goss. What's happening on Tides? How are you? How's your father? How's you fiancé?" Stella ranted at 100 miles an hour. **

"**My Realm honestly is a disaster, my father hasn't left her room since that day and I haven't seen him since well this morning since that day, he looked so lifeless, weak." Tears were welling up in the morphix fairy's eyes. Stella comforted her.**

"**Don't worry, everything will turn out alright, has Musa been recently?" **

"**Her and her dad come every weekend, her dads been so helpful and does the important matters while Musa's been training me ready for Alphea". A tiny smile crept on her face.**

"**Well that's a good start, now you still haven't answered, how's your fiancé?" Stella eagerly asked.**

"**Well...WAIT WHAT!" Laylas jaw dropped to the ground, her eyes grew wider and wider. **

"**FIANCE WHO?" **

"**What do you mean fiancé who? Nabu your fiancé. Oh, wait hasn't your father told you, oh no, oh Stella winkles. Oh, dear it doesn't matter let's meet the others and go to Alphea". Stella quickly grabbed Layla's wrist and headed for Magix Cafe.**

_An arranged marriage, no way! But why didn't he tell me. Why is he putting me through all this... _

"**Layla" her thoughts were interrupted by the call of her name. **

"**Bloom, Musa, Flora, Tecna" Layla rushed over to them and hug them. They smiled.**

"**Nice to see you again Layla" Flora whispered. Layla hugged her even tighter. Musa motioned for them to sit.**

"**Another coffee over here!" bloom Yelled**

"**Comin' right up, girl!" the waitress beamed.**

"**So did you hear about the dance at Alphea tonight, it's for welcoming the new fairies and the boys from Red Fountain will be there" Stella explained with a hint of joy in her voice. Of course boys, everywhere they go there will always be boys. **

"**Stella, I'm not going. After what you've told me today, I never want to look at another boy in my life". **

"**WHAT! NO WAY LAYLA YOU'RE COMING YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE". A thousand eyes darted to the bimbo blonde.**

"**Take a picture it'll last longer!" "**

"**We are ****all**** goin' out dancin' tonight!" Stella exclaimed while slamming her hands onto the dirty table. **

"**No! I've got two left feet, I can't dance! Besides I'm gonna..."**

"**Why don't we all have a slumber party?" Flora suggested. Everyone looked at her sceptical. **

"**That's a great idea Flora!" Tecna agreed.**

"**B..bb..uut the BOYS!" Stella yelled, she was outraged.**

"**We were supposed to go shopping, buy dresses and get makeovers!"**

"**Maybe next time Stella!" **

"**BUFORD YOUR EGGS ARE BURNING!" the waitress yelled.**

"**Oh MIRTA! MIRTA!" a girl burst through the cafe doors. **

"**Amaryl, what's wrong?" Mirta asked.**

"**Didn't you hear, the six princes from the Realms are here in Magix, they're going to Red Fountain". Every girl in the cafe squealed, except the Winx Club.**

"_Isn't it the bee's knees?"_

"_I wonder what I should wear"_

"_I think I'm already in love"_

"_Do you think their cute?"_

"**They're invited to Alpheas' masquerade ball!" more squeals could be heard. **

**Finally the bimbo blonde stood up. **_Oh, dear!_

"**Would you all grow up! They're boys for petes' sack, stop acting as if you've found a designer top on sale!" the squeals quietened until all was quiet.**

"**Easy for you to say, you've got a boyfriend. Oh, wait you don't, you're a slut!" Chimera shouted.**

"**OOOOh" **_The fight was on!_

"**Hey!" Musa shouted. She stood up and strutted towards the wicked Chimera.**

"**No one calls Stella a Slut except me!" With that the musical pixie launched her attack, her prey – her nose! Blood oozed out her Chimeras nose. **

**Musa launched another attack and hit Chimera in the gut, Locking her fist exactly how her Father had taught her when she needed to defend herself in the future from bastards! After her fist automatically hit her gut, you could hear the cracking of bones; Chimera was forced backwards from the blow and hit the cafe brick wall. Chimera struggled to hold herself up, she was panting quickly. Musa smirked. **

"**Is that all you got?" Chimera said as she whipped the remains of blood dribbling out the side of her mouth. **

**Musa's smirk grew wider, she winked. Chimera arched her eyebrows, her knees quivered. She threw one last punch before kicking her in the ribs. Letting all her musical magic flow out towards her foot. Chimera flew backwards and crashed against the windows, the crunching of glass echoed. The odd squeaking noises of Chimeras fellow bitchy friends exited the cafe. Musa glanced around, all eyes were on her, she looked into Stella's eyes, Musa could see that she was scared, happy but shocked. Layla on the other hand happily grinned. The silence only lasted a minute before everyone went back to eating their delicious beignets and sipping their fresh cups of tea.**

"**What just happened?" Bloom asked.**

"**Musa kicked Chimeras butt! That's what happened!" Layla said.**

"**You go MUSA!" Stella screamed, she hugged her fellow music fairy.**

"**We better be going to Alphea otherwise it'll be too late" Flora suggested. **

"**Lets' Go WINX CLUB!" the girls all yelled in unison. They piled out of the cafe.**

"**WAIT! You forgot your Coffee!" the waitress screamed as she ran out the door. But the Winx had already disappeared.**


	3. Queen Of Detention

**Just a short paragraph before the specialists come in. Please Review. Thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

**I Pledge an Allegiance to Alphea**

**As the girls arrived at their destination, the school for fairies Alphea. The School where fairies will learn how to control their powers, fight evil, learn new spells; learn how to be a queen, blah! blah! blah! The girls piled out of the bus, and entered their new school. Well technically this wasn't new to Stella; she went to Alphea last year, although she didn't stay long. Why? She got kicked out, she caused a major explosion – she was trying to make a new shade of pink. Anyway...The girls lined up and waited to sign in.**

"**Name?" a gruff, stern old hag asked in harsh tone, not bothering to look up from her clipboard. Her brown hair was straight, wearing sharp glasses to match her revolting sailor type old-biddy clothes. A tint of mothballs came from her. Stella coughed at the retching smell.**

"**Princess Stella of Solaria" Stella replied. The old hag raised her head and arched an eyebrow.**

"**Ah, Miss Stella, I'd thought I'd seen the last of you when she blew up Alpheas' Science Laboratory to make a new shade of PINK!" The girls giggled except Stella.**

"**Humph!" **

"**Well, I'm back to become a better fairy and learn to protect my realm". Stella said with a hint of sarcastic joy. The old hag frowned. The girls giggled.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS LAUGHING AT?" The hag yelled. Her pointy nose crumpled. Flora was so petrified she hid behind Bloom, who hid behind Musa, who hid behind Tecna, who hid behind Layla, who hid behind Stella. **

"**Griselda, I hope we are not scaring our new students here on their first day are we?" a voice said from behind Griselda. The old bat flinched. Out came an elderly lady, dressed formally. She seemed a lot nicer than Griselda. She seemed to notice her fellow students scared.**

"**Don't be scared, this is Griselda Head of Discipline". The lady pointed to Griselda who grinned wickedly. "I'm your Headmistress, Miss Faragonda. The girls smiled. "Now run along, unpack your things in your room". Flora was the first to run away. Followed by Bloom.**

"**Thank you" Tecna, Layla and Musa said all in unison. Stella stood there, it was as if she was having a grinning contest with Griselda. The girls left leaving the 2 teachers and Stella. The staring lasted 3 minutes. Until...**

"**See you in class Miss. G, maybe we catch up for old time's sakes". Stella patted Griselda on her back and ran off. Griselda fumed puffs of smoke bursted out of her ears.**

"**I HATE YOU MISS STELLA! DETENTION TOMORROW AT LUNCH!" she screamed. Faragonda face palmed her head.**

"**Relax Griselda". She placed a reassuring hand on Griselda's shoulder. **

"**I've got my eye of you Miss. Stella". Griselda mumbled, her teeth clenched, fists pounded, eyes twitching, eyebrows narrowed. **


	4. Princes Are IDIOTS!

**Red Fountain Academy**

**Sky – Prince of Eraklyon**

**Brandon – Prince of the Sibillini Mountains**

**Helia – Prince of the Amazon Rain Forest – (Diana's Kingdom) **

**Nabu – Prince of Andros – (I've decided that Andros and Tides are different Realms neighbouring across the seas).**

**Timmy – Prince of the Third Becno Galaxy**

**Riven - Prince of Tir Nan Og**

**

* * *

**

**While the girls were packing, across from Gloomy Woods , the boys from Red Fountain Academy were honouring the welcoming of the Princes of; Eraklyon, Sibillini, The Amazon Rain Forest, Andros, Third Becno Galaxy and Tir Nan Og. A loud horn blew as the guards honoured the Princes as they walked down the luxurious red carpet. Behind was Knut, a large, strong, humble ogre – who was in good need of a shower, panting hurry up along the carpet, carrying dozens of suitcases piled up in a gigantic leaning tower.**

"**Excuse me!" the ogre grunted carefully pushing past people. His eyes darting through his glasses making sure to keep up with the so-called obnoxious princes. They treated him poorly, sometimes they were kind, well, some of them were. **

"**You need a hand there, Buddy?" a student asked.**

**The Boys POV**

"**Achedanza!" Nabu exclaimed. His friends looked at him sceptically. **

"**English Please!" Brandon asked.**

"**Cool" Gazing up to the building. Knut ran up to them, they noticed by the ogres breathing that he was worn out.**

"**Your Majesties...I've...Been looking for you everywhere" the ogre panted, dropping the luggage and fixing his glasses that were seemingly falling off his nose. Riven smirked.**

"**What a coincidence, Knut! We've been avoiding you everywhere" Riven choked. Timmy rolled his eyes. **

"**You're going to be late for the Masquerade ball at Alphea" explained Knut. His smelly odour lingered upon the Princes noses, they clenched their noses, Sky coughed rapidly. **

"**Look around Knut!" Knut looked around. "They're worshipping us, were Gods!" Riven flexed his muscular biceps. **

"**Your here for a reason, to learn a new lesson, marry a beautiful girl. There's no time for being late". **_**Not to be arrogant jerks and show off. No wonder their parents disinherited them. They have no money! Ha! They'll see what life is really like. *Sniff* Yum! I smell doughnuts. **_

"**The time were late is when you take a shower!" Brandon yelled. Knut frowned. Music enhanced the air. **

"**Oh, come Knut, dance with fat ogre!" Nabu said, while gripping onto Knut's wrist and pulling his toward chest and twirling the fat ogre around. **

"**Let loose Knut, don't look so tense" Sky yelled.**

"**We need to get to Alphea now sire!" Knut said as he tripped over his foot and landed on the ground.**

"**Yes, Yes. But first..." Knut waited for Riven to finish. His eyes widening in suspense.**

"**We buy everyone a drink!" The ogre shrieked in terror. Helia smacked Riven in the head. **

"**With what idiot! We don't have any money!" he whispered. Riven muttered something under his breath, probably curses since nobody could hear him. Sky and Brandon helped Knut to his feet and straightened his glasses.**

"**At this point, you lads have 2 choices; Woo and marry a girl" **_**That's never gonna happen! **_**The boy's faces filled with disgust. **

"**Or got to school or get a job!" Sky felt faint. **

"**No way, I'm not working" Nabu said. The others nodded their heads in agreement. **

"**Okay were all in agreement, but first we dance!" Helia said while pulling Knut into a spin. They began doing the Waltz. **

"_This is Idiocy!" Knut thought._

"**For someone whose got big feet and can't see them, you're very light on them!" Helia smirked. Knut smiled, but soon after Helia twirled Knut and Knut tumbled and fell into a tuba!**

"**You see, you're finally getting into the music!" Timmy commented. The guys giggled.**

"**Do you get the joke Knut!" Nabu asked.**

**Knut frowned, although they couldn't see, he wasn't happy. He was furious!**

**Riven spanked Knut's ass. "Because your head is in a tuba!" the boys laughed hysterically, Sky clutching his stomach, Nabu and Helia holding onto each other while whipping tears form their eyes. Timmy and Brandon rolled madly on the ground. Riven was practically the only one who was able to hold in his laughter, he grinned deeply. **

"**GET ME OUT!" Knut screamed, while kicking his legs up and down like a little wailing baby. Riven rolled his eyes.**

"**All right. Hold on!" Sky said, the boys except Riven grabbed Knut's feet and pulled with all their might. Eventually Knut was freed, he collapsed on top. **

"**Oh, my most humble apologies" Knut said, while pulling the gentlemen onto their feet. A mysterious figure loomed out of the darkness and stood before the boys. **

"**Hello?" Brandon asked.**

"**Gentlemen, Enchanted. A tip of the hat from Lord Baltor. " The man said. Dressed in a burgundy long cloak, white shirt fitted with a purple velvet vest and long flowing black pants encrusted with diamonds. A long top hat with a picture of skull rested on top of his greasy hair. **

"**How y'all doin'?" the boys glanced at each other. "Here's my Card" Baltor handed them his card. Timmy looked at the card puzzlingly. **

"**Tarot reading, Charms, potions...Dreams made real!" Timmy read off the card. His eyes lighting up at the last part.**

"**Really!" Baltor nodded his head.**

"**Achedanza!" Nabu stated.**

"**Cool!" Sky and Brandon said, they glared at each other. They hated it when they said stuff at the same time. **

"**Stay away from him Sire, he's dangerous!" Knut whispered to Riven. Riven was the only who wasn't interested. Baltor heard this and gritted his teeth. This was messing up his plan.**

**Get the Princes.**

**Cast a Voodoo Spell**

**Steal their Money**

**Kill them**

**Become King of all Magix!**

"**I believe it is a great honour to be graced in the company of visiting royalty" Baltor fakely smiled.**

"**Riven! Riven!" Sky shouted.**

"**This is a remarkable man, he just read my palm!" Sky said. Riven grunted.**

"**Or this morning's paper, seen it. We're all over it!" Sky looked at Riven furiously. Riven smiled. He loved getting Sky annoyed. **

"**I suggest we move on to a less..." Knut said while glancing at Baltor.**

**Baltor used his magic and teleport them to his shop. Heavy puffs of smoke surrounded the room. The room was deserted it seemed, ripped curtains hug over the dusty windows, the words 'Help' etched within the dust. Strips of painted blood smothered the walls. Cobwebs danced in the corners of the beams that went along the ceiling, vicious vile rats scampered along the broken wooden floor boards. Timmy shrieked in terror, jumped in fright and landed in the hands on Riven – who evilly dropped him to the floor, without a care in the world whether he was injured. **

"**Don't you disrespect me little man!" Baltor yelled, he pointed his skinny pale finger to Riven, his lingered on Knut. **

"**Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world. And I've got friends on the other side!" Sounds echoed throughout the ghostly walls. The boys clutched each other in horror. Even Riven. **

"**He's got friends on the other side..." said ghostly voices. **

"**That's just an echo, gentlemen. Just a little somethin' we have here in Magix! Merely something off my new music player helps me to get to sleep at night" Baltor pointed out. The boys calmed down. **

"**Sit down at my table. Put your minds at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please" Baltor motioned the boys to sit down, they did except Riven who stood, leaned against the wall, glaring up into space, in his own thoughts. **

"_I can read your future" _

"_I can change it 'round some, too" _

"_I'll look deep into your heart and soul" _**Baltor glanced at Riven.**

"**You do have soul don't you Riven" Riven in reply gritted his teeth.**

"_Make your wildest dreams come true!" _

"_I got voodoo, I got hoodoo",_

"_I got things I ain't even tried!" _

"_And I got friends on the other side". _

"**He's got friends on the other side..." The walls echoed. Baltor used his magic and conjured up a pack of cards. He smiled suspiciously. **

"**The cards, the cards, the cards will tell; the past, the present, and the future as well".**

"**The cards, the cards, just take three; take a little trip into your future with me!" The boys pulled out 3 cards, and turned them over, they were exactly the same, they arched their eyebrows. Was it a coincidence or not? **

"**Now you, young men, are from across the seas. You come from two long lines of royalty". **

"**I'm a royal myself on my mother's side" Baltor pointed out. Riven grunted, Baltor's patience grew deeper and deeper. **

_That pathetic boy, doesn't know what's gonna hit him. But I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! Few more minutes and they'll be mine. _

"**Your lifestyle's high. But your funds are low. You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough!" Riven joined his friends. Baltor smiled.**

"**Mommy and daddy cut you all off, huh?" Baltor questionably asked.**

"**Yeah, sad but true!" Brandon moaned.**

"**Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes green!" The boys nodded their heads. **

"**It's the green, it's the green, and it's the green you need. And when I looked into your future it's the green that I see!" Then magically a glimmer of light appeared, money began falling down upon them. Baltor's eyes launched into the stinky ogre. **

"**On you smelly ogre, I don't want to waste much time. You been pushed around all your life. You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you were married...You'd be pushed around by your wife" Knut frowned. **

"**But in your future, the you I see. It's exactly the man you always wanted to be!" Knut saw the card, it showed an ogre with a golden glorious crown on top of his bald head, 6 kingdoms pictured him. Knut looked closer, then he realised it was the princes' kingdom. He agreed that this should be his future. **

_At last, time for me to be the boss, I'll be the one ordering them around, no more carrying luggage, waiting for them ,no more running, eating their food to check if it's not poisoned. At last but not least, NO MORE DANCING! And when I'm king I'm demanding to be fed only the jelliest of doughnuts._

"**Shake my hand" Knut rushed to shake his hand, shaking it up and down uncontrollably. **

"**Come on, boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?" The boys looked unconvinced at each other. Then gently shook Baltors' hand, they didn't notice the cutting of their skin, Baltor collected the blood that trickled down their finger into a voodoo talisman. Luckily nobody noticed. Baltor stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. He grinned sinisterly. **

"**Are you ready? Are you ready?**

"**Are you ready?" Baltor eyed the boys up and down. **

"**Transformation central! Transformation central! **

"**Reformation central! ****Reformation central!" **

"**Transmodification central!" **

"**Can you feel it? Can you feel it alright?"**

"**You're changin', you're changin', and you're changin', all right! - I hope you're satisfied" the boys shuck their heads. Then suddenly a large pool of dark magic voided into never-ending whirlpool. The boys were forced magically into the whirlpool; they grasp for air, but were unwillingly dragged under. Knut watched with excitement and terror. **

"**But if you ain't. Don't blame me. You can blame my friends on the other side! You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had!" Baltor finished. The transformation was complete. They were transformed into an ugly, slimy...**


	5. Shopping, And Nothing Else But Shopping

**Shopping, Shopping and nothing else!**

**Alpheas' Masquerade ball preparations were underway. Teachers were running crazily around, ordering students to hang this, 'no not there, there!' Luckily 6 girls didn't have to decorate the school for the party of the year the one that the princess of Solaria wasn't going to. **

**Stella's POV**

_Here I am envying all the girls who are getting ready for the part of the year, the party that I'm not even going to. No princes, no boys. _**Tears trickled down my face.**

"**NO BOYS!" I screamed as I face planted my head into a pillow. **_CLICK!_

_Dammit! Someone heard me. I removed the pillow from my face, picked up the mirror off my bedside table and looked at my face. It was smeared with the remains of my mascara, my eye shadow was all over the place, I look like a clown! I caught sight of my friends, all of them. _

"**What do you want?" I asked sternly. **

"**You look like Griselda, What happened to your face?" Musa asked. **_That did it, she hit my nerve. Big mistake!_

"**Look who's talking, at least I don't have wrinkles!" Musa pouted. **_**Yes!**_

"**Sweetie, we know you wanted to go to the ball, but we can still have fun here, why do we all go shopping?" **_**I beamed with joy at the word Shopping. YES! A thousand times YES!**_

_**Before they could say a thing I got off my bed, grabbed my makeup bag and stormed to the bathroom and redid my makeup. Wouldn't want to go shopping looking like Griselda. No way! I was ready within minutes. Tecna hired a cab. We left our room, went down stairs and waited for the cab to pull up. The cab pulled up. I looked at it in dreaded shock.**_

**NO POV**

"**Are we supposed to ride in that?" Stella asked looking at the girls. They nodded. **

"**I think I need to go change, my outfit clashes with the paint!" Stella turned to walk back into the school to change. Layla caught her wrist. Stella tried to break free from the grip that was burning her skin, she couldn't, Layla was far stronger than her.**

"**Come on Stella; just think of all the clothes that you'll get to buy!" Layla whispered, but she wished she hadn't said that; **_'Oh, no, if she buys loads of clothes then I'm definitely not carrying them!"_** She let go of Stella's wrist. **

"**I call shot gun! I refused to ride in the back with the Solarian drama queen over here" Musa exclaimed pointing to Stella, who fumed and fumed more. She was going to go easy on Musa, but now the tables would turn. She'd get her back. **

**In Magix Shopping Centre**

"**Flora try this one on, it would look so cute on you" Bloom said throwing Flora a green nightdress. Flora blushed. **

"**Sure" Flora replied unenthusiastically. Flora had had a lot on her mind. She felt as if someone or something was watching her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Stella came out of the dressing room.**

"**How do I look?" Stella asked, twirling around and circles, she wore a yellow silk mid length night dress, it showed her curves, she was beautiful. **

"**Hot!" Layla said.**

"**Cute" Tecna and Bloom said.**

"**Okay" Musa answered. Stella flinched, but ignored her comment. Flora sighed and walked to try on her new night dress. **

**Floras POV**

_**I'm not beautiful, I look horrible. I'm not Stella. I'm not talented like Musa, not smart like Tecna, not sporty and tough like Layla. I'm not as powerful as Bloom; she's got the dragon fire. What do I have? Flower power, I'm a weakling. **_

**I began stripping my t-shirt off and throwing it on the floor, my red frilly bra strap hung off my shoulder; I lifted it up and tucked a small piece of my bangs behind my ear. It pulled my jeans off and knocked my shoes off and tried the night gown on. I looked at myself in the mirror. **

_**I'm not the biggest developed girl in Alphea. **_**She was more developed than Musa, but much taller. The night dress fit her comfortably, and she even had to admit than it showed her curves nicely. She gently pulled the curtain and walked out. Her friends glanced over, tier mouths hung over, **_If there gonna stay at least close their mouths, bugs will fly in and for another thing they're breath stinks._

"**Flora you look divine!" Stella ran over and hugged me. I didn't get what the fuss was about. After hours of choosing we all finally got one. Stella got a yellow silk night dress, Bloom got a blue one with a dark blue suede belt to tie. Tecna got a purple and blue checked top with plain purple shorts, Layla got a black silk night gown with white lace at the hem. Musa got a red Japanese Kimono with beautiful flowers stitched onto the back while I got a Pink silk gown, I didn't fancy getting the green gown, I prefer pink. We payed and started heading back to Alphea. **


	6. Oh, I Hate Frogs!

**Oh, I Hate Frogs!**

**Back At Alphea – NO POV**

"**I'm tired!" Stella yelled as she collapsed on a bean bag chair. It was night; the party would be starting soon. **

"**Let's play truth or dare!" Layla said enthusiastically. **

"**Yeah, great idea Layla" said Musa. **

**The girls formed a circle on the floor or Flora and Blooms room. Stella grabbed an old cola bottle and spun it in the centre of the circle.**

**It landed on Musa. Of course.**

"**Musa, dawling, truth or dare?" said Stella.**

"**Dare, no way am I picking truth!" said Musa. The girls huddled together and picked a dare for Musa.**

"**We dare you to go outside and flash to someone!" the girls screamed.**

"**Typical!" Musa mumbled.**

**Musa walked over to the balcony doors opened them and walked out. The girls waited. Musa could hear the announcement of the party; **

"_Ladies and gentlemen! We Are blessed with joy as we here today we welcome their royal highnesses; Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Prince Riven of Tir Nan Og, Prince Prince Brandon of the Sillibini Mountains, Prince Nabu of Andros, Prince Timmy of The third Becno Galaxy and Prince Helia of The Amazon Rainforest. _

**Musa was knocked out of her thoughts...**

"**WOULD YOU HURRY UP OUT THERE IT'S GETTING COLD!" Stella yelled. I rolled my eyes. God Stella.**

"**Alright" Musa answered. She was back in the real world. **

"**I cannot believe I'm doing this" Musa mumbled, she reached the corners of her top and slowly lifted it up. It was half way off when she heard a croak! She blinked, pulled her top down and saw six coloured frogs. Musa eyed them evilly. **

"**Very funny!" Musa shifted the frogs away from her and leaned her elbows on to the balcony wall. **

"**MUSA WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Layla shouted. Musa sighed. **

"**So, what now?**

"**I reckon you little fellows want a kiss? But I'm not giving you one". She patted them on their heads.**

"**Kissing would be nice, yes?" a red one said. (Riven) Musa screamed in terror and slowly tiptoed backwards. And landed on her butt!**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you" a blue frog said. (Sky)**

"**Speak for yourself!" the red frog mumbled. **

"**Musa what's going on out there, it's taking you forever" Bloom said. The bimbo blonde had had enough. **

"**Musa I'm coming OUT!" Stella marched outside, accompanied by her friends. Once outside they stood in shock. **

"**AARRGHH! FROGS!" Stella shrieked in terror. Stella ran back inside and grabbed a book and started to try in squish them. The other girls had the same thought except for Flora. Frogs were leaping up all over the place.**

"**Wait, no, no..." The purple frog said. (Timmy) Layla aimed her book at the Pink Frog. (Helia)But before she could squish the frog, Flora picked the frog up in her hands. The frog smiled.**

"**Flora, why did you do that?" Layla asked aimed her book high in the air**

"**Maybe their friendly, I don't know they seemed like no harm and besides I thought you guys would gladly kiss a frog, you love frogs so why do you want to kill them?" the girls mouths dropped.**

"**Well, for starters Flora we were 10. Long time ago and for starters I don't want slime all over MY NEW NIGHT DRESS!" explained Stella as she began hitting the frogs again. **

"**Wait, wait, wait, hold on" the red frog said. (Riven) Musa aimed her book and hit Riven while he was off guard. Riven felt dizzy and fell backwards, luckily he wasn't dead...yet.**

"**You know, you have a very strong arm, Babe! NOW QUIT HITTING ME!" Riven yelled. The girls dropped the books, and Helia hopped out of Floras hand and joined his friends.**

"**Please, please, please... help us" Timmy asked.**

"**How the heck can you talk?" Layla asked.**

"**We are humans" the boys said in unison. The girls looked at each other before going into a laughing fit. **

"**Hey it's not FUNNY!" Sky yelled.**

"**Ah, oh well...allow me to introduce ourselves: I'm Prince Brandon of the Sibillini Mountains, this is Prince Sky of Eraklyon" Brandon said pointing to Sky who smiled at the girls. **

"**This is Timmy, Prince of the Third Becno Galaxy and this is Prince Nabu of Andros" Brandon said while pointing to Timmy who blushed and Nabu who waved. **

"**And this is Helia, Prince of the Amazon Mountains" Helia smiled, he gazed up at the girls, his eyes remained still on Flora. Her eyes were a forest fill of trees, they twinkled in the moonlight. Flora noticed that Helia was looking at her and she faced him. Helia saw Flora looking directly at him. **_Damit! She noticed. _**Helia looked down and blushed. Flora just simply smiled.**

"**And this is Prince Riven of Tir Nan Og" Riven didn't say a word. Musa caught their words, she was confused. **_Weren't they at the party?_

"**Wait! Hold up, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu?" Musa felt faint. The girls looked at her confused. **

"**Hold on, if... You're princes then who was...down there dancing, I saw you, I recognised you from... the news paper" Musa stuttered. The girls fully understood what she was rambling on about. They slowly back into their room. **

"**Wait!" They princes shouted. The girls stopped in their tracks. **

"**All we know is one minute we are Princes, charming and handsome, cutting-a-rug and the next thing we know we are tripping over these" Sky lifted up his legs. Stella giggled. Nabu hopped inside the girls' room. **

"**Hey! Don't get slime on my new rug! Its designer!" Bloom cried. Flora placed a warm hand on her shoulders. **

"**Hey Guys over here!" Nabu yelled. Everyone followed him. They stopped as Nabu stood small beside a Book; the Princess and the Frog.**

"**I know that Story" Brandon smiled; he opened the book and flicked through the pages. The girls looked at Stella.**

"**What! It's my favourite story, remember Layla's Birthday Sleepover!" the girls thought about that day, it seemed as thought it was yesterday. **

**Flashback: **

"**Just in that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded: Oh, please, dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell, that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch" Her mother told.**

"**There comes my favourite part" Stella mumbled as her smile grew into a huge grin and her golden twinkling eyes grew wider and wider. **

"**And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward... raised him to her lips". Layla glanced around the room, a sign of laughter and relief flew across her face as she saw her friend Musa, covering her ears with large fluffy white pillows. She obviously didn't like the story either. Who would blame her? Would you kiss a frog? I certainly wouldn't ever in my life time. Layla's eyes swirled to the rest of her friends. Bloom and Flora lay down on the floor, they thought that a story like this was romantic, what is romance anyway – I can tell you – It's GARBAGE! Tecna, well it seemed as though she wasn't listening. What was she doing, she was on her computer. WOW never thought that she'd do that!**

"**Where the hell do I get my sarcasm from? Not my mother, or my dad" Layla thought. **

"**And kissed that little frog! Then the frog was transformed into a handsome prince". The girls squealed, of course except Tecna, Layla and Musa.**

"**They were married and lived happily ever after. The end" her mother had finally finished.**

"**Yay! Read it again read it again!" Stella yelled while jumping up and down clapping her hands. **

"**Sorry Stella, it's time for girls to going to sleep".**

"**Oh" The girls moaned. Layla's mother laughed. **

"**Good night, Layla" Her mother kissed her forehead and left the room. **

"**There is no way in this whole wide world ... I would ever, ever, ever I mean never kiss a frog. Yuck!" Layla said. Bloom and Flora had a look of disgust of their faces. They were obviously shocked.**

"**You said it girl" Musa cheered showing her 2 thumbs up.**

"**I totally agree, it's illogical to kiss a frog, if it's alive or dead. If it's dead then by kissing it your initially kiss the decay and rot on the frog. This could set upon the bacteria and make you extremely ill". Tecna explained.**

"**You guys are no fun!" exclaimed Bloom.**

"**So you'd never kiss a frog?" Stella said, this caused Layla's eyebrows to arch. **_Where was she going with this?_

"**Is that so?" I nodded.**

"**Here comes your prince charming, Layla. Come on, kiss. Kiss the groom!" She shouted while holding her precious white fluffy cat, she pushed the poor kitten up into my face! I slowly tiptoed backwards, not watching where I was going. I suddenly tripped over a colossal pile of books that went flying all over the room.**

"**No!"**

"**Yes, Yes!" pushing the kitten closer to my lips. **

"**Stop it!" I screeched, pushing the kitten away from my face before it infected its diseased mouth into mine.**

"**I won't, I won't, I won't!" Layla repeated.**

"**I'll do it" Bloom yelled. Bloom rushed over to snatch the kitten from Stella. She puckered her lips and kissed the kitten. The kitten meowed with terror and scrambled out of Blooms hand. He ran as fast as her could out of the bedroom.**

"**I would kiss a frog. I would kiss a hundred frogs, if I could marry a prince and become Queen of Solaria". Layla's mother had heard the ruckus and went to see what the trouble was.**

**End of Flashback**


	7. EW! I'm Secreting Mucus!

**I'm Secreting Mucus!**

**End of Flashback**

"**Our mother had the servants read it to us every night" Timmy said. Brandon was still flicking through the pages. Musa grabbed a cherry coke, all this talking to a frog made her really thirsty.**

"**Yes! Yes...this is exactly the answer!" he said jumping for joy. **

"**What is?" Stella asked. The girls all arched their eyebrows. **

"**You ...girls..." they waited to hear their answer.**

"**You must kiss us!" Musa sprayed her drink all over Riven. She began choking. Layla patted her on the back. Riven on the other hand was drenched, sky laughed uncontrollably, Riven fumed with anger while Stella merely laughed. **

"**...Ex...Excuse me?" Musa asked.**

"**You will enjoy it, I guarantee. All girls would enjoy a kiss from a Prince..." Sky said, he took hold of Blooms hand, and stared deeply into her eyes. The guys rolled their eyes while the girls giggled. **

"**Look, I'm really sorry, we like to help you, but we just..." Flora began saying. Helia felt saddened. **

"**DON'T KISS FROGS!" Layla interrupted her.**

"**But wait a second! On the balcony, she asked me..." Riven explained, he pointed to Musa.**

**Musa bent down to Riven, they were extremely close. Riven's heart began beating a mile a minute. **_Why was he so nervous? She's just a girl. But a girl with beautiful sapphire eyes and long flowing blue hair. He liked the fact that she was being a jerk just like him; he felt the same with her. _

"**I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER YOU BASTARD!" Musa yell was deafening, Riven smirked. **

**Helia hopped towards Flora, he tugged on her nightdress asking her to hold him up. Flora gently scooped down and picked him, he looked lost as he dazed into her eyes. Flora smiled, Helia Blushed. **

"**Oh, please help us, even if it may not work, please try" Helia begged. Flora looked at him, he seemed genuine. Floras eyed flickered to her friends, Stella, Layla and Musa shuck their heads, Tecna and Bloom nodded. Flora was conflicted. She looked to the boys, the so-called princes. Timmy, Brandon, Nabu and Sky nodded, while Riven shuck his head.**

"**Yes? No?" Helia questioned.**

"**Just...Just one kiss?" Flora asked. Helia smiled. Stella, Layla and Musa's jaw dropped, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. **

"**Guys, pick your girl!" Sky said. Nabu went to Layla, Sky went to Bloom, Brandon went to Stella, Timmy went to Tecna, Helia had Flora and well Riven was left with Musa. **

"**Okay girls, we can do this...Just a little kiss, just a little kiss, nothing more, lasts for 1 second" The girls lifted their frogs into their palm.**

"**Woo Wooah! Wait a minute. Time Out! I'm not having a whore kiss me and I not know her name" Riven said. The girls heard this, they looked at Musa. They closed their eyes and expected to hear screaming, but when they opened their eyes they were shocked. Musa stood their staring into space. She tried to hold back the tears. Musa picked Riven up and dropped him on the floor. She whipped the tears of her eyes and ran to her bedroom. The door slammed shut. Flora put Helia gently down and ran to Musa's room. The rest eyed Riven.**

"_**Musa, It's me Flora, open up sweetie!"**_

"_**No! Flora just leave me alone!"**_

"_**Musa you're not a whore! You're an amazing talented singer, and you're beautiful. Your one of my best friends, now come on, come out and then after we'll finish the sleepover".**_

"_**Really, cause I'm sure after today, I might as well die!" **_**Layla kicked Riven. **

"_**What did you say that for that was horrible?" Layla whispered.**_

"_**Okay, look Tomboy, it just came out, and words like that just come out of me okay" **_

"_**Well apologise!" Stella screamed. Riven rolled his eyes, deep down he knew that he was sorry, it's just that he wasn't comfortable with that kind of thing. The guys huddled in a group; the girls went to comfort Musa. **_

**Brandon whacked Riven on the head, their crossed their arms. **

"**Dude, look I know you're not good at apologising, but please we want to be human, those girls are annoying us to, we just have to marry rich girl's not pathetic school chicks. So APOLOGISE! Then we can..." Riven wondered why Brandon had stopped. He turned around. Dam God! Musa was out. Helia nudged Riven closer. Riven pouted, he got the message. **

"**Musa, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you" the guys were shocked. This was Riven this heard, something like that was rarely said. Musa looked into his violet eyes. He looked serious. **

"**Okay, you're forgiven. Come of girls, we've got some obnoxious princes to kiss" The boys hopped on the girls. The girl's heads tilted towards the frogs. Their lips brushed softly against their frog-like lips. Then all of a sudden the boys fell to the floor, magical energy flew around the girls. Then they disappeared. Their night dressed remained.**

"**You don't look there much different! But how did you get way up there?**

**And how did I get way down here, in all this!" Layla asked while looking at Nabu who looked confused. She looked at the girls, they were frogs. **

"**Easy Layla, do not panic!" Flora comforted her friend. Layla was driven insane. She launched on top on Nabu. **

"**What did you do to me?" Nabu looked scared.**

"**I...I'm green and I'm...and I'm slimy!" Stella said.**

"**No, no, no ...This is not slime" Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella. Funny, Stella didn't budge. **

"**What?" Stella yelled.**

"**You're secreting mucus Stella, we learned it last year remember" Musa explained. Stella was not one with creatures or nature.**

**WOOF WOOF**!

"**What was that?" Timmy asked. **

"**It's logical that it was some sort of creature" Tecna said.**

"**It's Blooms Stupid Rabbit Kiko!" Musa said. Bloom eyed her evilly. Coming through the door was Kiko. He noticed the frogs and growled. **

"**RUN!" Sky yelled. Grabbing the girls hands the boys hopped outside and jumped off the balcony. **

**They landed. But for them, they landed during Aphea's Masquerade Ball. **

"**AARGH! FROGS!" some nearby girls screamed. Griselda eyed the commotion.**

"**Get those frogs!" Griselda ordered. Guards came out of the corner and charged straight for them. **

"**Run!" Riven yelled to Musa. She sat there doing nothing. She looked at him.** _Was he joking?_

"**I can't run, I'm a frog" Riven smirked.**

"**Then hop!"**

**Sky and Bloom**

"**Calm down Kiko! It's me Bloom!" The gigantic bunny attacked Bloom knocking her out. **

"**Look out! Get out of the way!" Sky shouted. Bloom looked ahead. Guards threw spears towards Bloom. Sky hopped in time and grabbed her before the spears could reach her. **

"**Where are we going?" Bloom hadn't a clue where Sky was taking her. **

**Sky chocked Blooms words. "Excuse Me?" Sky looked around, he caught a glimpse of a dark figure, it was him Baltor.**

"**Guys hurry up!" Brandon yelled. He grabbed Stella and grabbed hold a Balloon and it flew up into the air. The rest had the same idea. **

**Sky grabbed hold first. "Grab hold Bloom!" Bloom was inches away, she couldn't reach. She jumped higher and managed to grab hold of his hand. **

"**You know Musa I really didn't mean to call you a whore. You accepted my apology so please stop treating me like I just stole your lunch money!" Musa sighed.**

"**It's going to be a very long night!" Musa murmured. **


	8. Why Did You Let Him Get Away

**Why Did You Let Him Get Away?**

**Back at Alphea.**

"**Oh dear?" Knut paced up and down. **_**I knew I shouldn't have let them go.**__What will Baltor think? What do I do? _

**Baltor stood there, glaring at the ground, his eyes tensed with anger. Knut didn't seem to see it. Knut finally broke the silence.**

"**You are so quiet?" **_**My plans are broken due to that pin head ogre!**_

"**You let him go!" Baltor yelled, his fists launched into the air and punched Knut, knocking him helplessly off his feet.**

"**The poor dear frogs looked so hungry, so I loosened the lid, and..." Knut fiddled with his dungarees pocket. **

"_How do I ever get tangled up in all this voodoo madness?" Knut thought._

"_I can't go through with this; these princes will have my head!" _

"**You wear this ...this ghostly flinger!" Knut ripped the necklace from his neck and threw it to the floor, hoping that it would be broken and its deed will be undone.**

"**NO!" Baltor's shadow caught the amulate and handed it to Baltor. **

"**Anything happens to this ...I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed. Knut bowed his head.**

"**Fun fact about voodoo, Knut. It can counter a thing for myself. Besides ... you and I both know the real power in this world ain't magic" Knut arched his eyebrows.**

"**It's money" Knut smiled.**

"**Lots of it!" Baltor cackled evilly. **

"**It's true" Knut nodded in agreement.**

"**Aren't you tired of living on smidgens?"**

"**While all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much of a sideway's glance!" **

"**Yes...I am" Knut sighed. Baltor smiled.**

"**All you got to do is get the 3 schools magic treasures and then...we will splittin' that juicy power right down the middle. We'll become the most powerful beings in all of the MAGICAL DIMENSIONS!" He lied.**

"**Sixty-forty like I said" He mumbled. Luckily ogres are dim-wits.**

"**But ...What about the princes. Surely someone will realise that those aren't the real Princes" Knut pointed to the ferocious Storm Harpys that posed as the Princes. **

"**Your little slip-up...will be a minor bump in the road, so long as we got the prince's blood in this. Baltor held the amulate. Eerie screams, dark magic orbited the amulate as the eyes on the necklace scorched into fierce flames.**


	9. Arguments

**Arguments**

**The Winx Club and The Princes (specialists) were hanging for their lives on a balloon. Stella gazed up to the sky that was filled with eternal darkness, dusky clouds had formed, it began to rain. The rain stormed down heavily, illuminate golden rays of lightning crashed down. Stella looked to her friends, Bloom was staring at the Sky, Flora was crying, Tecna looked petrified – (Afraid of Heights), Layla was attacking Nabu and Musa was in a heated argument with Riven. **

**Stella POV**

"**Voodoo?" I heard Musa say. I looked towards Musa and Riven.**

"**You mean to tell me this all happened because you were messing with the Dark Lord! You Fucking Pig!" Musa yelled. **

"**He was very charismatic!" Timmy said. I looked at the Prince Brandon, he seemed kinda cute. He looked at me; we both seemed lost in each other's gaze. He is quite attractive. But...no!**

**Brandon's POV**

"_Wow those eyes..." Brandon thought as he stared into the most beautiful hazel, he was in some sort of trance. _

"_She's even more beautiful as a frog"_

_**But I'm a prince; I have to marry a princess. But she's so beautiful. My breathing became heavy. A shuck my head out of my thoughts, but when I looked at her again, a shower of golden sparkles fell over her, I could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, she was making my go week at the knees. She looked sad, I placed my hand – (Flippers – you get the picture) on her shoulder. She flinched and blushed. I noticed.**_

"**Don't worry...um" I'd completely forgotten, I don't know her name.**

"**Stella..." Stella, her name was music to my ears, her smile was obliterating, it softened my heart.**

"**Don't worry Stella, we'll get through this" Brandon finished. Stella giggled. That giggle was too cute, I felt my heart skip a beat, I felt as if I grew wings.**

**NO POV**

"**It serves us right for kissing frogs! Flora this is your entire FAULT!" Layla screamed. Flora felt as if she'd been stabbed. Tears leaked throughout her eyelids. **

"**Flora it's not your fault, it's their fault" bloom reassured her friend, she looked at Sky. Sky looked down. **

"**IS THIS A PUNISHMENT, WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH A JERK?" Musa shouted. Riven had had enough of this musical chick. But it seemed to find her anger quite amusing.**

"**We need to get back to Alphea and fast, I have a test in 2 days, and I can't miss it!" Tecna exclaimed. **

"**No Kidding, And I really need to freshen up, my makeup's smeared!" Stella screeched. **

"**I wonder why the Kiss didn't work?" Nabu asked. Everyone had that same thought on their minds. Why didn't it?**

"**Maybe you were supposed to kiss boys instead of girls" Musa smirked. **

**The boys pictured themselves kissing boys, Yuck!**

"**Why weren't you girls at the party?" Helia asked. **

"**Well... we umm" Flora stuttered. Helia thought this was cute.**

"**We decided against it. Don't want to be at a party with jerks like you!" Bloom said. **

"**Were not jerks, okay so stop saying that!" Sky fumed.**

"**You have everything handed on silver platter; you don't do anything for yourselves, your arrogant and selfless and don't take pity on anyone else but yourselves. Girls fall at your feet, you marry princess just for money, you don't know what love is or feels like. So when we get back to our normal selves, you'll go back to ordering people around and we'll go back to school" Bloom explained, she could hear Layla and Musa cheer in her thoughts. The boys stared blankly at her. They knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it. **

"**GUYS!" Tecna screamed.**

"**Look, you're not beauty yourself, you girls are stuck up, think your better than anyone else. You like to show that you're a better person and know what's best when you don't. You don't know what it's like to be a prince. You don't know what it's like to have no money. So why don't you SHUT UP!" Nabu screamed. **

"**GUYS!" Tecna shouted. Obviously no one was going to listen to her. Timmy looked at her questionably; Tecna pointed to the sky, Timmy looked and understood what she was trying to say. **

"**Excuse Me?" Layla asked. "No I may not know what it's like to be a prince, but I'm pretty sure I can imagine. But don't you DARE tell me that I don't know what things are like, you don't know the half of it! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE YOU MOTHER? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR OWN FATHER NOT CARE ABOUT YOU, LOCK HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM FOR THE PAST 8 YEARS AND NEVER LEAVE? DON YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FIND OUT FROM YOUR FRIEND THAT YOUR FARTHER SET UP AN ARRANGE MARRIAGE TO SOME PRINCE I'VE NEVER MET? You don't so SHUT IT!" Tears poured through her eyes, she couldn't hold them back, everything she's ever felt came pouring out of her heart. Everyone stared shocked at her. The girls bowed their heads; they knew what Layla was going through. **

"**Um...we're sorry, we didn't know..." Nabu whispered. **

"**GUYS!" Timmy yelled. Everyone looked at him. Finally they heard him.**

"**What!" Riven yelled.**

"**Tecna's been trying to tell you that were heading into a storm!" Everyone looked up, he was right. Lightning crashed down near the group. The girls shrieked. **

"**Everyone hang on tight!" Brandon yelled, the balloons were whisked away. **

**With MUSA and RIVEN**

"**You spoiled little rich boy!" Musa shrieked as she struggled to hold tight onto the balloon.**

"**I told you I'm completely broke!" Riven said. He had to admit, Musa was becoming a pain in the ass. **

"**You ****were**** fabulously wealthy!" Musa smirked.**

"**My parents are fabulously wealthy! They cut me off for being a..." **

"**Stubborn, obnoxious, self centred leach!" Musa interrupted. Riven furred his eyebrows. **

"**I fully intend to be rich again!" He yelled.**

"**How you gonna do that pretty boy?" she asked. Riven smirked. **

"**I knew you were checking me out!" Musa rolled her eyes.**

"**I wasn't checking you out, I was checking Nabu out for your information!" she lied. Riven tensed and gritted his teeth. **

"**I'm gonna marry a rich princess, we just have to get this dark spell off of us first!" Musa laughed sarcastically at his comment.**

"**What you laughing at?" he asked gruffly. **

"**What do I get out of it?" she asked. **

"**What! Why should you get something out of it!" he asked. Musa smiled. **

"**Cause it's your fault, I could have been happily sleeping in my bed right now, but no! You have to get me turned into a frog!" **

"**Fine! What do you want?" He gave up. **

"**I'll think about it" she left Riven with curious thoughts.**


	10. Shocking Suprises!

**Shocking Surprises**

**The wind blew the balloons, until they crashed in Black Mud Swamp. The swamp was deserted, isolated, except the creatures of the forest. The swamp was dark, no light shone through. **

"**Why are those logs moving?" Brandon asked. The group look into the gooey swamp. Tecna looked closer.**

"**Those aren't logs!" she shrieked taking several steps back. As Tecna backed up and fell backwards, she closed her hoping that she would fall gracefully on her butt. But she didn't feel hurt, she opened her eyes, she wasn't on the ground. Her eyes darted around, Timmy had caught her. **

"**You okay, Tecna?" he sweetly asked. Tecna blushed. **

"**What's in there?" Flora asked, scared. She clutched onto Helia. But when she noticed, she blushed and backed away. **

"**My guess crocodiles or I could be wrong, but..." Tecna said before she was rudely interrupted. **

"**Your right, c'mon, come here!" the group stood still, their legs shaking. Out of the swamp, raising high and opened its large mouth, its deadly teeth ready to eat, its tongue lingered, as the creature licked its lips. The girls hopped away, finding a place out of reach. The boys followed.**

"**Come here!" the crocodiles yelled.**

"**Up there!" Bloom yelled, as she pointed to a crack near the top of a tree. The girls scrambled up to the tree. **

"**Come here you tasty one mussel!" the crocodiles roared. **

"**Where did they go?" Sky whispered to Brandon, the boys hid behind a prickly thorn bush.**

"**Up there!" Helia whispered. He pointed to the crack in the tree. The boys hopped silently over to the tree.**

"**Lower the vine!" Riven whispered.**

"**Find your own tree!" Musa yelled. The boys looked back.**

"_**There he is"**_

"_**I've seen him! I've seen him!"**_

"**Okay, help me get out of this swamp and once I married, I'll give you anything you want!" Riven yelled.**

"_**You gonna taste so good you wasted invaluable rats!"**_

"**Quick, quick, pull us up!" Riven yelled. Musa give in, she lowered the vine. The boys reached the crack and hopped through, The boys on one side, the girls on the other. **

"_**You can hop ... but you can't hide"**_

"_**We got all night!"**_

"**Well, Musa, looks like we're going to be here for a while" Riven hopped over to Musa. He sat down beside her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Musa furred her eyebrows. Riven smirked.**

"**So we may as well get ...comfortable" He inched closer to close the gap between them. Then, Musa slapped him hard across the face. Musa stood up, and placed her hands on her hips.**

"**Take your slimes away from me!" she hopped over to Nabu and sat away from him. Riven tightened his grip on his fists. The princes giggled.**

"_I swear, I'm gonna kill you Nabu!"_

"**I've told you ...It is not slime!" Riven yelled. No answered, the boys looked at the girls. They'd fallen asleep. Brandon walked over to Stella. **

_**She looks so cute when she's asleep. **_**Brandon stroked her face.**

"_Night princess"_** he whispered. And went to sleep. **

**The Next Day**__

"**Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty" Brandon said, he gently shuck Stella. Musa opened her eyes; she let out a huge yawn. The others were awake.**

"**Gators are gone?" Flora asked. Sky nodded.**

"**We got to get back to Alphea..." Musa yawned.**

"**And undo this mess you got us into!" Tecna yelled, while glaring at the boys.**

"**Hey, it's not our fault!" Timmy yelled.**

"**We weren't the ones who were dealing with a voodoo man"**

"**Now, now. No one is blaming anyone, Tecna it's not their fault. There not from around here" Flora always the peace keeper.**

"**Flora how can you stand there and defend them, they've done nothing good to us at all. How could you betray us?" Stella didn't understand Flora at all. **

"**Stella!" the girls screamed, Flora bursted into tears.**

"**See this is what I mean, STUPID PATHETIC WHORES!" Riven mumbled to the guys, unfortunately Musa heard.**

"**DID YOU JUST CALL US WHORES?" she yelled pointing to Riven, tiny drops of sweat began to drip down his face. Musa lunched herself at Riven, only to be held back by Stella.**

"**You know for a girl you have pretty good aim" Riven smirked.**

"**LET GO OFF ME!" **

"**NO!" The guys slapped Riven.**

"**Hey, look let's just get out of here okay, so we can get onto out everyday lives" Bloom said. The girls stopped in horror. Flora went over to Bloom. She was right. The girls hopped out of the tree. They hopped alongside the River. **

**Back in the tree the boys were have a group talk:**

"**We've got to do something. Bloom is driving me crazy" Sky whispered. Riven let out a small chuckle.**

"**Dude, stop laughing at least he's in Blooms good books, unlike you!" Brandon said. Riven frowned. He hadn't always had it easy with women, his mother treated him like dirt, but when he was King everything was going to change. **

"**I don't like it how everyone is being horrible to Flora, she's just being nice" Helia frowned. **

"**What do you expect she's the peace keeper" Nabu said. Helia gave his the biggest death glare. **

"**I say we go our separate ways, then meet up later" Timmy suggested, Riven hugged him, strangely. **

"**That's the best thing that's come out of that slimy mouth of yours all day!" the boys chuckled.**

"**Let's go"**

**With the girls **

"**I think were lost" Stella said, the girls gave her a 'duh' look. The boys came up behind them.**

"**I think we should go our separate ways and see if we can find help, then if no we'll meet up together later" Sky explained, he grinned. He was begging for Bloom to agree.**

'_Maybe this is my chance! Please say yes!'_

"**Okay, but on one condition" Stella said, the boys arched their eyebrows.**

"**Who ever I'm with better carry me if my feet hurt; I mean how does a frog live like this. NO SHOES! My life would be a disaster!" The girls laughed. Typical Stella for you.**

'_She's so cute when she's funny..." Brandon thought._

"**Come on let's go!" Sky quickly said and grabbed Blooms wrist pulling her in a different direction. Bloom didn't say a word. Tecna and Timmy hopped off together. **

"**Stella..." Brandon asked while hopping closer to Stella. Stella blushed at how close they were. Brandon smiled. He liked it when she blushed.**

"**Can I go with you?" He politely asked. The fairy of the sun and moon smiled the brightest smile ever and dragged him away to a different direction to the way Sky and Bloom had gone. **

**The girls stood there wide in shock. The boys were jealous of Brandon.**

_Why can't my girl do that? Was all on the boys mind._

"**I'll take Nabby over her" Layla smirked while pointing to Nabu who looked shocked.**

'_She can't even remember my name' He thought._** His heart felt hurt. Layla noticed that he looked hurt.**

'_Maybe that was too harsh!" Layla thought._** Layla hopped over to Nabu and kissed him on the cheek. Nabu was shocked but blushed. Riven and Helia's jaw dropped to the ground, Musa and Flora giggled. **

"**I'm sorry, I was joking" She whispered to Nabu who smiled and took her hand, and they hopped off together. Nabu smiled. **_'I still have a chance!"_

"**Flora, would you do the honour of accompanying me through the swamp" Helia asked. Flora smiled sweetly. Riven softly chuckled. Musa punched him.**

"**What was that for? The guys as IDIOT!" Riven asked. Musa rolled her eyes.**

"**I thought it was sweet!" Flora shouted, Helia smiled. "I would love to join you" she continued, no thinking about what she said. Helia and Flora set off together leaving Musa and Riven.**

"**Why do I get stuck with Riven, of all people!" Musa mumbled. **

"**Hey, I'm not that bad!" Riven yelled. Musa covered her ears. **

'_**Why does he always act like a jerk? But why is it that when I look at him I have the erg to kiss him.**_** She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard a chuckle. She gave him the biggest death glare.**

"**Look, Riven I don't want to fight anymore" Riven was confused. He thought that she liked it when they argued, apparantley no so.**

"**Come on Muse, let's get going" Riven began hopping away; he stopped as he felt as warm hand on his wrist. He looked towards Musa. Riven calmed down. Musa smiled, she tiptoed up and kissed him on the lips, Riven stood their numb for a moment as Musa's lips fell from him lips. He's stomach was doing flips all over the place. He felt like jumping up and down, but he didn't show that he was at least happy or that he cared. **_**What was she doing?**_**...Riven's thoughts trailed off. Musa knew what exactly she was doing. She was afraid to admit that she was failing for the stubborn frog-prince. Musa looked at him. His face showed no caring and made her regret what she had done. Musa looked down, she sighed.**

"**I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" she whispered, luckily Riven had heard. **

"**You should be, it was inappropriate of you to do that. I'm a prince, not someone who you can kiss out of random. Think before you do something" Musa was trying to hold back the endless tears that were welling up in her eyes. **

"**IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART!" Musa lashed out. Riven looked at her shocked, he was deeply hurt. Musa stormed away, Riven watched her leave. He left a different way, leaving Musa to look by herself.**

**Helia's POV**

**I looked at Flora, she looked lost in her thoughts, I wonder what's she's thinking...**

"**Helia, I don't think we're going to find anything here, were in the heart of Black Mud Swamp, its miles of any civilisation. If I had my winx maybe it would work. But I'm not sure it would work being stuck like this" Flora gestured to her frog-like body. Helia looked at her strangely.**

"**What's winx?" he questioned. **

"**It's the first form that a fairy changes in when she's found her hidden power, there are lots of other transformations. You see I'm the fairy of Nature and all its living creatures" My eyes widened.**

"**I'm guessing you're from the Realm Linphea" I laughed.**

"**Well, I am Princess ****Flora ****after all.." she giggled. I joined her, I hadn't realised what she said, but after a few minutes those words were stuck in my mind. **

'**She's...a princess?" **

"**Helia, whats wrong?" she quietly asked, stoking my cheek. She looked worried.**

"**You're... a... pri...ncess?" I chocked on the word princess. **_**Was it possible? Is she really a princess?**_

"**Why yes I am, we all are; me, Stella, Musa, Bloom, Tecna and Layla" Flora was slightly confused at his sudden questioning. **

**Helia sighed. " Say we talk then, surely if we know that were not going to find anything we could at least get to know each other better" Flora smiled an 'Okay'. She was still wondering what was bothering him.**

"**I'll start, what's your favourite colour?" Flora smiled.**

"**Pink! What about you?" Flora asked. "Green" **

"**What are your favourite hobbies?" **

"**I like tending to my garden back at Alphea. I hope someone's noticed that were gone and someone's taking care of it. I hate to see a flower in danger" she sighed. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.**

"**Don't worry Flora; I'm sure someone is looking for you, for us. My Uncle would, but my parents wouldn't, they treat all of us like dirt. Sometimes...I wish I wasn't a prince" Flora hugged me, I was surprised, but after a few minutes of awkwardness I hugged her back. **

"**Don't think like that, your parents love you, mine well I have to care for my little sister by myself, my parents used to care, but they think I'm...weird. But if you still think so, then you don't need your parents...you've got Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu...and you've got...me" I smiled.**

"**Flora, thank you" I lightly kiss her forehead, she tenses up. **

"**FLORA!" Flora and I turn around and there stood Layla and Nabu. Luckily they didn't see what just happened. **

'_**I can't wait to tell the guys everything!" I thought.**_

**Brandon's POV**

**Flashback**

"**Stella..." Brandon asked while hopping closer to Stella. Stella blushed at how close they were. Brandon smiled. He liked it when she blushed.**

"**Can I go with you?" He politely asked. The fairy of the sun and moon smiled the brightest smile ever and dragged him away to a different direction to the way Sky and Bloom had gone. We hopped hand in hand. There was silence for a long while, but only the sound of birds hawking, bugs buzzing.**

"**Brandon, my feet hurt! How long have we been hopping?" Stella whined. I let out a hard laugh. Stella pouted. By the look on her face, she wasn't happy.**

"**C'mon Stell, we've been only 'hopping' for 2 hours, not that long" Stella still pouted.**

"**What about that promise, however you get as a partner get's to carry you. You want me to carry you?" I asked. Surprisingly she didn't answer, I looked at her, and she stood there, staring at me scared. Why? She began taking steps back.**

"**Stella what's wrong" I asked, slightly concerned. Her hand trembled as it pointed behind me; I slowly turned around, a massive open mouth with spiky bloody teeth almost swallowing me whole arose before me and Stella. It was another crocodile, Stella clutched onto my hand, her soft delicate frog skin was warming. I closed my eyes and waited for the monster to finish its meal. **

"**Are you 2 playing hide and seek or something?" the creature asked. I opened my eyes. I stared blankly at the creature.**

"**Were lost, we need to find our friends" Stella said sadly. **

"**Well you're in luck, hope on" he gestured for use to hope on. The crocodile sailed into the water and waited for us hop on. I held my hand out for Stella; she ogled at it unsure before she took it. I joined her after she sat down.**

"**I'm Brandon and this is Stella" I said politely. Stella waved her hand in the air gesturing a hello.**

"**I'm Louis, the gaitor of Black Mud swamp. So, what's 2 frogs doing in a place like this, Where are ya'll goin'?" Louis asked. His tailed moved swiftly in the swamp.**

"**To find a way out of the swamp and somebody to break this spell!" Stella explained. **

"**What spell?" **

"**Brace yourself dude" Louis arched his eyes. **

"**We are not frogs ...We are humans" Louis let out of loud roaring laughter. Louis looked at me.**

"**What? You are serious?" he questioned. I smirked.**

"**I am Brandon, Prince of the Sibillini Mountains, and she is Stella" Stella smiled kindly. **

"_Do not kiss her, she's mine!"_** Brandon whispered to Louis, who eyed Stella. Stella noticed Louis gazing at her so she smiled lovingly at him and me. I licked my lips.**

"**Now just a second" Louis snapped.**

"**This corny here got himself turned into a frog by Dark voodoo wizard and now ..." Stella explained. Trying to get involved in the conversation.**

"**Voodoo? Like the kind Ms. Griffin uses?" Louis interrupted.**

"**Ms Griffin?" I arched my eyebrows. Stella wrapped her arms around me; a pink blush crept across my cheeks. I'd never been this close to Stella. I had that nervous feeling in my stomach. **

"**She is the voodoo queen of the swamp" **

"**She got magic and spells, that kind of voodoo" **

"**Could you take us to her?" I asked. **

"**After we find our friends first" Stella finished.**

"**To the deepest, darkest part of a Bayou? Facing raser sharks, prick ambushers, and trappers, and hunters with guns?" Stella held onto my waist tighter, she was scared.**

"**No!" **

**Stella released herself from my grasp, she hopped closer to make eye contact with Louis. I watched curiously. "Don't you have a dream, a dream where your one wish comes true? We need to be human! We want to be human! Please help us so we may help you" Stella's words were so moving. Louis sighed, so did Stella. She hopped over to me.**

"**Don't worry Stella you tried" I hugged her tenderly. She winked at me. I arched my eyebrows. She leaned closer and whispered in my ear. **

"**Just wait!"**

"**Hey guys, I just had me a crazy idea. What if I help you and your friends become human, then I ask Ms. Griffin to turn me human?" Louis grinned.**

"**Louis, you are a genius!" Stella screamed. She kissed Louis on his forehead. Louis blushed and laughed. I was utterly shocked. **

'_Did she just kiss him? What about me? What am I to her?' I thought._


	11. Troublesome Princesses

**Troublesome Princesses**

**Back at Red Fountain the imposter Princes were plotting to steal the magical artefacts of the 3 schools as well as deal with the troubling, annoying Princess who the Princes are arranged to, but didn't know. These princesses were the most stuck up, revolting princess you could ever image. **

**Sky – Diaspro – Princess of Isis**

**Brandon – Chimera – Princess of Trojan**

**Timmy – Icy – Princess of Whispera**

**Nabu – Lucy – Princess of Outcastus**

**Helia – Stormy – Princess of Whispera**

**Riven – Darcy – Princess of Whispera**

**Princesses POV**

**The Princes had to meet their future wives and spend a whole day with them; they sat near the lake at Alphea. The sun was sizzling; the flowers were saddening as they wilted due to the intense heat and humidity. **

"**Oh, Prince sky, dear" Diaspro said with a flirtatious tone. Sky hugged Diaspro, she blushed. **

"**I am positively mortified you had to endure that frog fiasco last night, Prince Brandon" Chimera explained, she clutched onto Brandon's arm. He smiled sweetly, but fake. **

"**Well, when you're next in line for the throne, you're poised like a panther!" Timmy explained. Icy trailed her razor-sharp nails up Timmy's back. **

"**Ready to expect the unexpected, right Timster!" Riven finished off, he smirked, Timmy pouted.**

"**Please, Princesses, we can no longer ignore the throbbing of our hearts..."Helia trailed off. **

"**Even though our time together's been brief, it's been heavenly" Nabu said. The dark spell Baltor placed upon the Storm Harpies had begun to wear off. The slowly began retransforming. **

"**Eww! Your ear Riven!" Darcy screeched, stepping back. Riven touched his ear, it was pointy, he looked at the others, they were retransforming to. **

"**Oh, don't worry; it's those pesky mosquitoes again!" Riven began slapping the air. The girls raised their eyebrow. Riven was in hot water. He reached out and held Darcy's hand. He knelt down on one knee.**

"**Would you do me the honour of becoming Princess of Tir Nan OG?" Icy spat out her drink, Stormy began chocking. **

"**Are you serious?" Darcy asked. **

"**As the plague" Riven saluted. The princesses let out a scream of excitement. **

"**Yes! Oh, I most definitely will marry you!"**

"**What about the rest of us?" Helia asked. The girls stood there in shock. **

"**Yes!" They all screamed. **

"**Oh, there's so much to plan!" Lucy said.**

"**The guest list! The dress! The music! The flowers! The shoes!" Chimera counted. **

"**We're gonna have ourselves a fine wedding!" Diaspro yelled. The princess skipped happily out of Red Fountain to plan a wedding. **

"**No!" Baltor yelled, he jumped out of the darkness. He clutched the Amulet that was wrapped around their scrawny necks. The blood levels were slowly decreasing. His plans were ruined if he didn't capture the frogs soon. **

"**What we do now?" Knut asked. Baltor give him the biggest death glare.**

"**Because somebody let our frog princes go, Knut! ..." Knut looked down to the ground.**

"**I'm reduced to ask for help from my friends on the other side..." Baltor grinned wickedly. Knut was worried inside. **

'_**What have I brought myself into' Knut thought. **_**Baltor vanished strangely into the darkness. **


End file.
